Ash's shattered Pokemon Master dream Yugi, Joey, Kaiba new trainers
by ClubAmerica2511
Summary: Ash had decided to give up on his quest to becoming a Pokemon master after his loss to Clayton in the Unova League. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba are invited by Professor Elm to participate in the Johto Elite Cup.
1. Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi Pokemon trainers

**The road to the Johto Elite Pokemon League**

**Trainers participating in the Pokemon League:**

**Ash: **Pikachu, Snorlax, Charizard, Glalie, Gabite, Lapras, Muk, Leafeon

**Yugi: **Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Curse of Dragon,

**Kaiba: (3)** Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiser Sea Horse

**Joey Wheeler: **Red Eyes Black Dragon, Baby Dragon, Night, Alligator Sword, Insect Queen

**Gary: **Arcanine, Electrivire, Umbreon, Gastrodon, Nidoking, Blastoise

**Me: **Steelix, Bayleef, Crobat, Cloyster, Camerupt, Manectric

**Dark Magician – Psychic Type**

**Dark Magician Girl – Psychic Type**

**Curse of Dragon – Dragon/Fire Type**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon – Dragon/Ice**

**Kaiser Sea Horse – Water Type**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon – Dragon/Dark Type**

**Baby Dragon – Dragon/Fire**

** Night – Fighting/Steel Type**

**Alligator Sword – Water Type**

**Insect Queen – Bug/Poison**

Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi were all invited to participate in the Pokemon League that would be held in the Johto region. Since they are newcomers to this tournament they will have to qualify by obtaining 8 Johto badges. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey's monsters were all given Pokemon type according to their color, appearance or abilities as a duel monster.

Joey got off to a rough start since Falkner knew Joey was a rookie. Falkner's Pidgeot was able to take down Baby Dragon, and Night. Red Eyes Black Dragon however gave Pidgeot a hard time since its sheer power made it hard to beat. In the end Red Eyes's Shadow Ball took care of Pidgeot. Joey managed to bear Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, but Clair was a different story. Clair was an expert in Dragon types. Joey's Red Eyes and Baby Dragon was no match for Dragonair who took care of his Dragons with a single Dragonbreath. However Alligator Sword gave Clair a match since his Ice Beams took care of 2 of her Dragonairs. In the end Joey managed to beat Clair with Joey's Insect Queen using a combination of Toxic, Confuse Ray, and Psybeam attacks.

Kaiba had no problem obtaining all 8 Johto badges since his Blue Eyes White Dragons easily outmatched the Gym Leaders Pokemon. Yugi managed to sweep through the Gym Leaders up until Clair. Clair knew Psychic type Pokemon weren't good defensively so she sent out Dragonite. Dragonite used physical moves to take down Yugi's psychic Pokemon. Curse of Dragon managed to overcome adversity using a combination of Smokescreen, Calm Mind, and Flamethrower. Now that all 3 of them have obtained 8 Johto badges they get ready to take on the Pokemon League. This Pokemon league will be different than past tournaments. In this tournament Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba will have to get past group stage.

Ash has been invited to the Johto Elite League, but he doesn't have to earn badges since he already participated in the Johto League a couple years ago. I have already obtained the 8 badges during Ash's journey in the Johto region.

**Tournament Format: **The Johto Elite Pokemon League will feature 32 trainers trying to become the Johto Elite champion. Trainers will be placed into 8 groups of 4 trainers where a win equals 4 points, a tie 1 point, and a loss -1 point. After group stage is the round of 16 where trainers will battle others trainers at random. Quarter finalist will face the winner of their designated trainers' bracket and so on into the semifinals. Group stage will be 2 on 2 battles. After that the tournament will resume to 6 on 6 battles.


	2. Ash's memories in the Unova League Final

The road to the Pokemon League

Flashback: Ash having placed 2nd place in the Unova League returns to Pallet Town for a small break. Ash still can't seem to get over his loss to Clayton in the Unova League. He started off strong with Charizard defeating Serperior, and Gabite overpowering Dusknoir. However Clayton brought out a Regigigas who easily took out Ash's Charizard, Gabite, and Glalie. Ash still managed to make another comeback when he brought out Lapras. Lapras took down Regigigas using a combination of Mist, Confuse Ray, and Hydro Pump. Down to 3 Pokemon each Clayton sent out Alakazam. Clayton used a combination of Teleport and Psybeam to attack Lapras. Clayton's strategy was dismantling Ash's Pokemon. Ash couldn't attack because Alakazam would just use Teleport. Loosing Lapras and Pikachu put Ash in a real tough spot. Having no other choice Ash sent out Salamence who had the same attitude Charizard did back when it first evolved. However Salamence decided to obey Ash seeing as how he had a good challenge. Alakazam shot Psybeams at it, but Salamence attacked with Dragon Pulse. Salamence's sheer power was too much for Alakazam. Not even Cloyster could defeat Salamence who was weak to Ice attacks. Finally Clayton sent out Dragonite who took care of the worn down Salamence. Ash could not believe it he lost the match. Clayton despite winning went to congratulate Ash, but Ash slapped his hand and left the stadium not wanting to stick around for the closing ceremony.

Back in Pallet Town Ash left all his Pokemon at Professor Oaks Lab. He decided to go take a break and reflect on what he did wrong in the Unova League. Ash almost had that match won against Clayton, but Salamence couldn't pull through. Having experienced enough ridicule by his fans and friends Ash decides to give up on becoming a Pokemon Master. Seeing as how he always ends up getting eliminated in the Pokemon League Ash discusses his decision with his mom and Professor Oak. Now that Ash has taken a break from becoming a Pokemon Master Ash plans on becoming a Gym Leader. What Ash doesn't know is that Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba will be stopping by to deliver an invitation to Ash to participate in the Johto Elite Pokemon League.

As for me I have been given a special invitation by Professor Elm to participate in the Johto Elite Pokemon League. I will stop by to meet Ash and persuade him to get back into becoming a Pokemon Master.


	3. Arriving at Viridian City

**The road to the Pokemon League**

**(Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba have arrived to the Kanto region. On their way to Pallet Town they decide to check out Viridian City**.)

**Joey: **Wow! This city is huge Yugi. I wonder if this city has a Pokemon gym.

**Yugi: **Well a city this big must have a gym.

**Kaiba: **Joey lets head over to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy about any gym here.

**Joey:** I'm surprised you're traveling with us Kaiba.

**Kaiba: **The only reason I'm traveling with you two is because I don't know this region very well. I've only been to Celadon City.

**(At the Pokemon Center)**

**Nurse Joy: **Welcome to the Pokemon Center how may I help you?

**Joey: **I was wondering if this city has a Pokemon gym.

**Nurse Joy: **Yes Viridian City has a gym just a few blocks from here. The gym leader is Giovanni who specializes in ground type Pokemon. Electric type Pokemon are at a high disadvantage because electric type attacks won't have any effect on ground types.

**Kaiba: **I see this could be a good opportunity to try out my new Pokemon.

**Nurse Joy: **I'm sorry to say this, but Giovanni has been absent from the Gym for the past 3 months. So trainers who want to challenge the gym are instead redirected to Saffron City's Fighting Dojo. There the trainers can acquire the 8th badge.

**Kaiba: **Nuse Joy is there a gym close by here? I'm going to participate in the Johto Elite League and I need to prepare myself for it.

**Nurse Joy: **Actually there is one brand new gym that just opened in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum is the gym leader, but he just opened it a couple days ago. The gym still needs it's inspection before it can be fully opened to the public. That inspection will be in a week or so, but you can still challenge the gym leader outside of the gym.

**Kaiba: **Hold on you mean to tell me Ash Ketchum retired from becoming a Pokemon Master? Unbelievable I can't understand why he would do that. Can you tell me where Pallet Town is?

**Nurse Joy: **Yes it is south of Viridian City. It should take you a day or two to reach Pallet Town.

**Kaiba: **In the meantime can you heal our Pokemon me and my friends will be going to stock in supplies so we'll be back in the afternoon.

**Nurse Joy: **Yes I'll have all of your Pokemon healed and ready to go.

**(5 hours later)**

**Yugi: **I can't wait to meet Professor Oak. He's been my childhood idol, and I even have a Pokeball he gave me when I went to the Indigo League.

**Joey: **How did you get that Pokeball Yugi?

**Yugi: **Oh well I was in one of the stands during the Indigo League, and my Charmander doll fell. Unfortunately it was burned by Ash's Charizard who used Flamethrower on Ritchie's Charmander, but missed. Professor Oak saw that I was crying and after the match he came up to me to give me a Pokeball as a gift.

**Joey: **That's awesome he must be a very cool Professor.

**Yugi: **He is Joey he also gives away 3 Kanto starter Pokemon: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

**(On their way to Pallet Town)**

**Kaiba: **Hey I can see Pallet Town from here. If I'm not mistaken that giant house that is up on the hill over there is Professor Oak's lab.

**Yugi: **Yes that's Professor Oak's lab that's where other trainers also leave their Pokemon they're not using. Let's stop by his lab he could tell us more about the Johto Elite League.

**(Suddenly a group of Fearow/Spearow attacks them)**

**Yugi: **Oh No! Fearow and Spearow are the most ruthless bird Pokemon not to mention very aggressive.

**Kaiba: **Go Kaiser Sea Horse! Use Water Gun attack! **(Kaiser Sea Horse shoots a big water blast at the Fearows)**

**Kaiba: **Hold on it's not working. No it can't be they're using Agility and Double Team!

**Joey: **Go Red Eyes Black Dragon! Use your Fire Spin attack! **(Red Eyes incinerates the Spearow and Fearow in a spiral vortex of fire).**

**Yugi: **That was a close one we're lucky Fearow didn't use a physical attack.

**Kaiba: **Yugi I disagree those bird Pokemon are lucky I didn't sent out my Blue Eyes White Dragons.

**Yugi: **Why didn't you use your Blue Eyes?

**Kaiba: **Yugi must you ask pointless questions. The answer is simple those Fearow and Spearow weren't worth the time for my Blue Eyes. One Ice Beam and those birds would be frozen.

**(Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba finally make it to Professor Oak's Lab. There they talk about their experience in the Kanto region, and how they got interested in becoming Pokemon trainers. Kaiba also has plans to battle Ash before the Johto Elite League.)**


	4. Ash's shocking decision

**The road to the Pokemon League**

**Professor Oak: **Welcome I've been expecting you. Viridian City's Nurse Joy called to let me know that you three would be stopping by Pallet Town.

**Kaiba: **That's correct, and we also came to meet the famous Pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchum. I heard he retired from becoming a Pokemon Master.

**Professor Oak: **It's sad to hear that Ash gave up on his dream. I still believe that Ash will continue in his Pokemon dream. I think the reason for giving up was because of his constant losses in the Pokemon League. He won the Orange League and the Battle Frontier not too long ago. Poor Ash must be pondering about his decision, but I believe he'll make the correct choice.

**Kaiba: **Where is Ash's gym?

**Professor Oak: **It's inside Pallet Town's forest. Be very careful once you three get deeper into the forest because wild Pokemon are said to have attacked travelers.

**Kaiba: **I appreciate your concern, but as long as I have my Blue Eyes White Dragons no wild Pokemon will cause harm to me and my friends.

**Yugi: **We'll stop by your lab later so that you can tell us more about the Johto Elite League.

**(Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba make their way out of Pallet Town, and head out to find Ash's Gym.)**

**Joey: **We've been walking in this forest for the past 2 hours with no luck at all. I have an idea why don't we fly over the forest with our dragons.

**Kaiba: **I guess you're not as clueless after all Wheeler. Anyway I'm getting annoyed by this dense forest. Go Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Get on you guys.

**Yugi: **Hey that dome up ahead must be Ash's gym. Still I'm puzzled as to why Ash decided to build a gym in the middle of a forest.

**Kaiba: **Alright we're here. Hopefully I can get a match with Ash.

**Yugi:** Kaiba don't be so hasty let's first speak to Ash about why he quit his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

**Kaiba: **Fine, but after we finish talking to him I'll be challenging him.

**(Ash returns from feeding his Pokemon, and finds the Battle City duelists waiting for him in the gym.)**

**Ash: **Hello there! Do any of you three wish to challenge me? If you guys want a battle you'll have to wait until the inspector gives the gym the OK status. That should be next week or so.

**Yugi: **Well the three of us came to talk to you. We want to know why you quit your dream. I've never missed your Pokemon matches in the Pokemon Leagues so seeing you retire from your Pokemon Master dream puzzled me.

**Ash: **It's a long story, but I'll tell you guys. My dream started back in the Indigo League. When I entered the Indigo League I was inexperienced. I made a commitment that I would one day win the Pokemon League. This commitment started after my loss to Ritchie in the Indigo League. I entered the Orange Islands League to improve the trust, and communication skills I had with my Pokemon. Beating Drake in the Orange League made me realize that my dream on becoming a Pokemon Master was possible. You guys all know Gary was my childhood rival. I finally beat him in the Johto League despite the disadvantage Charizard had with Blastoise. Beating Gary and Drake definitely boosted my confidence in becoming a Pokemon Master. Despite losing to Harrison in the Johto League I knew my Pokemon skills had improved significantly since the Indigo League. Hoenn League was no different than Johto I knew I was improving as a trainer. Sinnoh League was probably where I excelled the most. Going against Tobias's Darkrai put me in a huge disadvantage because not only was it a Dark type, but it was also a Legendary type Pokemon. Still I didn't back down despite losing 3 of my Pokemon in a row to Darkrai. I defeated it with my Sceptile, and I also managed to take out Latios despite losing Pikachu my last Pokemon. Defeating two legendary Pokemon in the Pokemon League showed that despite adversity I kept calm and managed to defeat Tobias's Pokemon. The Unova League loss marked the end of my Pokemon Master dream. I couldn't take anymore Pokemon League losses so I decided to quit my dream. I knew the moment I lost in the Unova League that I had to choose something that I could easily achieve. So I became a Gym Leader because I don't have to take losses serious anymore.

**Kaiba: **Your story doesn't touch me one bit in fact it disgusts me. To become a Pokemon Master you must be able to accept defeat as well as learn from your mistakes. I would know because I too was like you. Before Duelist Kingdom I only cared about winning, but that all changed when Atem beat me with Exodia. He showed me that duel monster isn't only about winning it's also about trusting your deck and the heart of the cards. My duel with Pegasus showed me to trust my deck and myself as well. Despite losing to Pegasus I didn't let defeat get the best of me. You only cared about winning towards the end which is why you let defeat get the best of you.

**Ash: **Take that back Kaiba you don't know anything about my life! I know what I'm doing so stay out of it!

**Kaiba: **I disagree what you're doing is running away from your dream. Grow up and learn to accept defeat! Tell you what lets settle this argument with a Pokemon battle.

**Ash: **You wouldn't last 5 minutes against me Kaiba. If it's a challenge you then it's a challenge you'll get.

**(Kaiba and Ash prepare themselves for the battle of their lives. Ash trying to regain his pride, and Kaiba proving why winning isn't just about power.)**


	5. Ash Vs Kaiba Part I

**The road to the Pokemon League**

**Ash: **We will settle this dispute at Professor Oak's lab. Be there at 8:00 AM tomorrow.

**Kaiba: **Very well I'll make sure to be on time. Also make sure to bring your best Pokemon because I will show no mercy towards your Pokemon.

**Ash: **Keep dreaming I doubt you'll get past my first Pokemon.

**Kaiba: **Let's go guys we have a lot training to do.

**Yugi: **See you later Ash! It was nice meeting you and also good luck in your match tomorrow.

**(Later that night Kaiba goes to Seafoam Island to get his Blue Eyes White Dragons who were left resting there. Before going back to Pallet Town, Kaiba decides to do minor training with his Blue Eyes. Ash also decides to do some extensive training with his most powerful Pokemon. Knowing that Salamence will be needed Ash tries to make it obey, but to no avail.)**

**Professor Oak: **Morning guys! Are you ready for match or do you need some more training?

**Kaiba: **I'm ready to expose Ash to the fraud he really is.

**Ash: **We'll see about that Kaiba. Be prepared to go back to your country because I will demolish your Pokemon in 5 minutes.

**Kaiba: **Oh my just like Wheeler all talk, but no action.

**Professor Oak: **Alright you two this match will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle. There will be no time limit, and if a tie does occur we will have a 1 on 1 match. One thing is for sure we must have a winner. BEGIN!

**Ash: **Kaiba be prepared to lose! GO PIKACHU!

**Kaiba: **GO KAISER SEA HORSE! Use Water Pulse!

**Ash: **Foolish decision Kaiba, Water types are weak to Electric types. PIKACHU counter the Water Pulse with Thundershock! **(PIKA-CHU!)**

**Kaiba: **Kaiser Sea Horse use Mist to hide your-self and then use Double Team! **(Kaiser Sea Horse surrounded himself in a thick cloud of Mist, and then used Double Team to protect himself from Pikachu's Thundershock)**

**Ash: **Clever way to dodge my attack, but sooner or later you will lose. PIKACHU use Tackle!

**Kaiba: **Is this some kind of a joke? Tackle is a weak move, but if you insist in losing then fine by me. Kaiser Sea Horse use Agility and then use Shadow Ball! **(Kaiser Sea Horse's speed increased to that of Deoxys Speed form, and at the same time Pikachu receives a good deal of damage from the increased speed of Shadow Ball).**

**Ash: **Pikachu NO! Come on Pikachu get up and use your Thunderbolt. **(Despite the heavy damage from Shadow Ball, Pikachu released a very powerful Thunderbolt)**

**Kaiba: **When will you ever learn Ash, your pathetic strategy is so predictable. Kaiser Sea Horse use Double Team and end the battle with your Hydro Pump!

**Ash: (Whispering to himself): **Kaiser Sea Horse is too fast for Pikachu to attack. That Agility move has really helped him dramatically. Wait! Kaiser Sea Horse is using Agility to jump higher than usual, and to also increase the speed of its attacks. If I use Thunder Wave I might be able to slow him down since Kaiser Sea Horse has to come down to jump while using Agility.

**Ash: **Kaiba! I finally found a way to beat your Kaiser Sea Horse.

**Kaiba: **Is that so? Well show me that strategy of you just came up with. Either way you're still going to lose.

**Ash: **Pikachu Thunder Wave on the ground! **(Pikachu released a high voltage of electricity that covered the field with sparks.)**

**Kaiba: **You missed Kaiser Sea Horse Ash. Too bad your Pikachu will lose in this next turn. Kaiser Sea Horse go down to the ground and use Hydro Cannon! **(Kaiser Sea Horse goes down to use Hydro Cannon, but instead gets paralyzed by Thunder Wave.)**

**Kaiba: **What did you do Ash! Why can't my Kaiser Sea Horse move?

**Ash: **Simple I used Thunder Wave on the ground to paralyze your Kaiser Sea Horse. Thunder Wave paralyzes the foe, and also reduces their speed. Seeing as how your Kaiser Sea Horse used Agility to jump from the ground I decided this would be a great way to win the match.

**Kaiba: **Impressive I knew you would beat my Kaiser Sea Horse.

**Ash: **What do you mean? Are you saying you knew that I would come up with this strategy?

**Kaiba: **I put Kaiser Sea Horse first because it's speed was going to be the key for you to come up with that strategy. Kaiser Sea Horse use Water Gun!

**Ask: **Well it's time for the real battle to begin. Pikachu use Thunder! **(Kaiser Sea Horse's Water Gun collides with Pikachu's Thunder. Pikachu's Thunder is too powerful for the Water Gun attack, and as a result Kaiser Sea Horse receives a severe amount of damage.)**

**Kaiba: **Kaiser Sea Horse No! Stand up and get back in the match!

**Professor Oak: **Kaiser Sea Horse is unable to battle therefore Pikachu is the winner.

**Ash: **So Kaiba am I good or what?

**Kaiba: **You call that good? I call it pathetic because the real battle hasn't even started. I was testing your skills to see if you're ready for my other two beasts. Beating my Kaiser Sea Horse was because of type advantage.

**Ash: **Bring it on I can take them on any day.

**Kaiba:** Ash you have a lot to learn about being a trainer. These next two Pokemon will prove how weak you are. I hope you brought your best Pokemon because if you didn't then the battle will be pointless. The battle to see who is superior will begin now!

**(Ash and Kaiba's has only just begun, but will Ash be able to overcome Kaiba's Pokemon? Part II will be uploaded soon.)**


	6. Ash vs Kaiba Part II

**The road to the Pokemon League**

**Professor Oak: **Kaiba what Pokemon will you be using next?

**Kaiba: **This next Pokemon is one that you guys haven't seen or even heard of. Legend says that this powerful beast is said to bring good fortune to those who manage to tame it. However those who don't manage to tame it are said to be destroyed including their cities. I personally don't believe in that myth about my beast. I believe my beast was sent to protect me. **(In reference to Kisara from Yugioh)**

**Kaiba: **Go Blue Eyes White Dragon! This powerful dragon will be your last Pokemon you will face. The only person capable of beating my Blue Eyes is Atem himself. You're just a shadow of what you used to be so this match shouldn't take long.

**Ash: **Well I also have a dragon, and it's strong too. Go Charizard!

**Kaiba:** You dare challenge me to a Dragon match! Well if you want to lose the lets go. Blue Eyes White Dragon, use Aurora Beam! **(Blue Eyes released a multicolored beam of ice at Charizard.)**

**Ash: **Charizard counter it with Flamethrower! **(Charizard shot a massive Flamethrower at Blue Eyes, but to no avail)**

**Ash: **What wasn't your Dragon affected by Flamethrower?Ice types are weak to Fire so your Pokemon should have been damaged badly.

**Kaiba: **Very perceptive Ash you noticed my Dragon isn't weak to Fire. The answer to your question is simple. My Dragon is part Ice as well, but my Dragon has endured Fire before. In other words your Dragon's Fire attacks won't harm my Dragon because I've trained it to be resistant to Fire attacks.

**Kaiba: **Blue Eyes attack Charizard with your Mist! **(Blue Eyes released a thick cloud of Icy Mist at Charizard.)**

**Ash: **Charizard use your wings to blow the mist away! **(Charizard tries to use its wings, but due to the Icy Mist** **its wings end up getting frozen.)**

**Kaiba: **Not only am I crippling your Dragons ability to fly, but I'm also slowing it down. You used that same strategy on me in our last battle. Prove to me Ash that you're not just a shadow of your past!

**Ash: **Come on Charizard! Use Fire Spin on yourself and then use Hyper Beam on Blue Eyes! **(Charizard releases a powerful Fire Spin to melt the ice on its body. He quickly follows it with a very powerful Hyper Beam attack).**

**Kaiba: **Your strategy is too predictable Ash. You only use attacking moves which leaves your Pokemon open for a counter attack.Blue Eyes counter the Hyper Beam with a White Lightning attack! **(Blue Eyes's mouth becomes charged with electric volts ice volts, and it releases a devastating charged Ice blast at Charizard.)**

**Kaiba: **Blue Eyes end this battle with a White Lightning attack! **(Blue Eyes opens its mouth, and releases a freezing electric charged Ice blast.)**

**Ash: **Come on Charizard dodge that attack, and counter it with Smokescreen! **(Charizard barely dodges the blast by using its wings to give him speed, and in the process he counters it with a thick cloud of black smoke.)**

**Kaiba: **Impressive Ash you caught me off guard with that Smokescreen attack. I was expecting your predictable offensive attacks like Flamethrower.

**Kaiba: **Blue Eyes White Dragon use Confuse Ray now!

_Blue Eyes' eyes turn red and it releases a dark purple colored beam toward Charizard. Despite Charizard's efforts to fight off that confusion it is unable to defend itself. Blue Eyes sends one final White Lightning attack, but to no avail due to Charizard's blaze kicking in. All of Charizard's moves are powered up two times more due to Charizard having low health._

Kaiba: Bravo Ash! Bravo! You're a good trainer, but you are still nowhere near my league. To show you I'll use an attack you have yet to see. _Alright Blue Eyes let's show Ash that you are the top dragon. Use Mist followed by a Double Team, and last use Dragon Pulse!_

Ash: Dammit! Come on Charizard use Flamethrower to trap Blue Eyes in its own Mist.

Kaiba: You fell right into my trap Ash, predictable as always.

_Charizard fires a huge flamethrower that evaporates the Mist; however Blue Eyes is nowhere to be seen. Blue Eyes using Dragon Pulse to lure Charizard into the Mist, fires a devastating Hydro Pump. Charizard having been hit by a strong water attack falls down in defeat._

Ash: This can't be, he was my best Pokemon. Come on Pikachu try to weaken Blue Eyes. Use Volt Tackle!

Kaiba: Alright if you insist in losing then I'll help you with that. Blue Eyes use Shining Nova attack!

_Blue Eyes' body releases a white glow and then millions of white flame energy particles are sent toward Pikachu. Pikachu having been hit by Blue Eyes' strongest attack falls down in defeat._

Kaiba: Ash you dare send a runt like Pikachu to face my dragon. Let me remind you Blue Eyes is an indestructible dragon because there are moves you have yet to see. Aside from that I don't rush into situations like you do. Patience is one of the reasons I have been successful because I plan ahead while you only think about the present.

Ash: Shut up, Kaiba. You have yet to face my last Pokemon. Are you ready?

Kaiba: To make this more interesting why don't we both use are third Pokemon?

Ash: Go Salamence!

Kaiba: Go Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Ash: Alright use Take Down full power followed by an Ember.

Kaiba: Ultimate Dragon use Neutron Blast.

_Salamence goes for a full power Take Down, but it is knocked down with a tri effort of a Neutron Blast. Salamence barely manages to get back up, but it is so badly injured it can no longer fly._

Ash: Come on Salamence don't give up. Use Flamethrower and then use Double Team.

Kaiba: I'll end this match right now. Ultimate Dragon use Glare and follow it with a Supernova Discharge.

_Using the last of its energy Salamence fires a strong Flamethrower, but it is then immobilized due to a Glare attack. Despite being hit by Flamethower Ultimate Dragon is unaffected, and it then retaliates with an unknown attack on a paralyzed Salamence. After receiving a deadly blast Salamence passes out and Kaiba is announced the winner._

Kaiba: You just wasted twenty minutes of my time Ash. You lack skills, and passion for Pokemon battling. You did manage to get past one of Pokemon, but in the end I was holding back because I knew you weren't ready for a full power match.

Ash: What in the world are those two Dragons you have? The third one is two times bigger than Rayquaza, and even a Groudon is no match for your Dragons.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon is as strong as the Sinnoh Dragons: Palkia and Dialga. It is a Dragon/Ice type as well. Fire attacks aren't effective because I trained it to endure them. Those Ice type attacks that generated electric current as well is all due to the ground and atmosphere being wet due to Kaiser Sea Horse's water attacks.

Ash: So you planned every move from the start including the electric Ice attacks?

Kaiba: Correct Ash, I knew you would defeat Kaiser Sea Horse because I went easy on you. I could have beaten Pikachu with Psychic moves since mine was part Psychic as well. My Ultimate Dragon is almost as strong as Kyurem, Reshiram, and Giratina.

Ash: How did you manage to capture those Dragons?

Kaiba: I tamed them as wild Pokemon, and endured their wrath until they accepted me. After that they let themselves be captured by battling them. So as you can see my skills far surpass yours simply because I have discipline. Now if you excuse me I'm going to Tohjo Falls to train some.

Ash: So you are just going to leave without a rematch. You disgust me Kaiba, weak and arrogant.

Kaiba: You a rematch with me don't make me laugh. Instead of thinking about our next rematch, focus on healing your Pokemon first.

_After defeating Ash with ease, Kaiba makes his way to Tohjo Falls the border line of Kanto/Johto. Ash on the other hand goes to a nearby cave to reflect on why he can't return to his former days as champion. The Johto tournament is only one month away, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Ash have a lot of training to do._


End file.
